Ask Mavis
by xxAniAminexx
Summary: Lucy is a writer for her school's newspaper, Fairy Weekly. But she has a secret that only the members of the club know about. Lucy is the writer of "Ask Mavis", a column where people send in their problems anonymously and Lucy gives them advice. Although, what happens when she unintentionally gives out advice that directly effects her love life? Will the effect be good or bad?
1. I'm Late!

**A/N To be frankly honest with you I have no idea what to make of this. Because I am only going to add about 1 to 3 more chapters to this, I don't know what to call it! A four-shot or a really short story? Anyways, this chapter doesn't really have to do with the plot, but more so to show you Lucy and Natsu aren't complete strangers. So when the romance starts it not completely random!**

**Disclaimer- Hiro Mashima,duh!**

* * *

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

Lucy groaned and reached her hand over to answer her phone, silencing her ringtone.

"Hello?" Lucy said, drowsily.

"LUCY?!" WHERE ARE YOU?!" yelled the voice from her receiver.

"Ow!" said Lucy, now wide awake, as she pulled the cell phone from her ear, "What are you talking about, Erza?"

"I'm talking about school starting in fifteen minutes and YOU NOT BEING HERE!"

"WHAT?!"

Lucy placed her hand over the speaker as she turned around to read her alarm clock. To her horror, the alarm clock read 8:20.

"Gotta go, Erza!" said Lucy, shutting her phone as she jumped out of her bed.

She rushed over to her closet and grabbed her school uniform off the hanger. Lucy quickly exchanged her pj's in favor of her uniform; white button up shirt, yellow sweater, grey skirt, a striped dark blue tie, and knee high socks. After getting dressed, she combed out her blonde hair into a side ponytail tied with a pink ribbon.

Before exiting her room, Lucy glanced over her shoulder to read her alarm clock again; 8:24.

"Only sixteen minutes left!" said Lucy to herself, "Why didn't my alarm go off?"

Lucy ran into her bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth, while applying a bit of makeup. After she finished she ran downstairs and out the front door.

"I'm off!" called Lucy behind her, mostly out of habit.

Her mother had died when she was small, leaving her alone with her father. Growing up, her childhood was a lonely one, because of her father never being present on account of his work. As a result, Lucy didn't have many friends as a child, but that all changed when she moved to the Magnolia. At Magnolia she made many close friends, like Erza and Levy, and she no longer felt lonely. Instead her days her days were filled with smiles and laughter.

Lucy ran down the sidewalk towards her school, Víla High. She checked her watch to see she had six minutes until she was officially late, she could do this!

"Luce?" called a familiar voice behind her.

Upon hearing her nickname, Lucy didn't need to turn around to know that it was Natsu, a popular boy she occasionally tutored for, who was wearing the same uniform, but with grey pants.

"I wouldn't have pegged you as a person to be late, Luce." said a cheerful Natsu, once he caught up.

_He is not even breaking a sweat!_ thought Lucy

"M-y-y ala-arm didn't-t go o-ff-f." huffed Lucy, dodging a mailbox.

"Really? Me too! Although I don't think I set mine in the first place."

Lucy choose to not answer him this time. By now, they had only about three minutes and the gates were only just coming into view.

"We will never make it in time if you go that slow, Luce."

Lucy looked at Natsu with an exasperated expression, "This-s is slo-o-ow to you?"

Natsu didn't respond, but instead, he raised his eyebrows and smiled mischievously.

"What are y-OH! yelped Lucy, as Natsu grabbed her from underneath. One arm picking her up from under her knees, while his other wrapped around her back for support. Once he held her safely against his chest, he started running faster then their original pace.

"See? Now we can actually make it on time!"

"Natsu! You can't just suddenly pick up people!" said Lucy, now bright red in the face.

"But I just did."

"That doesn't make it right!"

Natsu pouted, "Were going so much faster though, Luce."

_He's right._ thought Lucy, as she looked over Natsu's shoulder to see everything in a blur. Glancing at her watch told her they had two minutes left.

"We only have two minutes!"

Natsu scoffed, "I can do it in one!"

Lucy felt Natsu speed up even more as she keep her eyes glued to her watch, watching the precious seconds tick away. They weren't going to make it!

Lucy jumped, when she felt the air conditioning hit her face. She looked up from her watch to see the windows pass in a blur as they ran through the hallways.

"Wait! Natsu, put me down first!" shrieked Lucy, trying to get out of the princess hold. She would die if anyone saw her like this!

"No time!" answered Natsu, strengthening his hold on her.

To her horror, Natsu stopped at their first period's door, History, and unceremoniously kick open the door, just as Natsu's name was called for attendance.

"I'm here!" said Natsu with a wide grin on his face, as the door slammed into the wall from the force of his kick.

Lucy's eyes were meet with her classmates' surprised filled ones as she slowly peeked out from Natsu's arms. She spotted Erza in the back with her mouth hanging agape with her eyes popping out.

"Um, Natsu?" said, Lucy, hesitantly.

"Yeah, Luce?" answered Natsu, completely oblivious to his classmates' stares.

"You can put me down, now."

"Oh! I guess you're right!" said Natsu, gently placing Lucy on the ground.

A cough sounded throughout the room causing everyone to turn to look at the cause of the sound. It was their teacher, Ms. Olietta, who was standing by the blackboard, with the attendance sheet in hand, looking at the pair.

"Now that I have regained everyone's attention I would like to ask both Ms. Heartfilia and Mr. Dragneel to please take their seats, quietly." said Ms. Olietta, her eyes narrowing behind her oval glasses.

Lucy flushing an even deeper shade of red, rushed to her seat, next to Erza, in the back of the class. After sitting down, Ms. Olietta continued taking attendance. Lucy couldn't help but look around for Natsu, who was lounging in his seat in the middle of the classroom.

When she found him, she noticed he was already looking at her. Once he saw that she was returning his stare, he shot her a grin and mouthed 'I told you', before turning to face the teacher again. In response, she felt the corners of her mouth turn up in a bright smile.

* * *

**A/N It is a bit short, but whatever. I actually typed this while staying home from school, sick. So maybe you can take joy in my misery. Anyways tell me what ya'll thought of it! I love to hear what you guys have to say, so don't forget to rate and review!**

**P.s I used the word "Víla" in the name of their high school, which is just Czech for Fairy. So in reality the name of the school is "Fairy High", but I know a TON of people used that so I was trying to be original, don't kill me.**

**Disclaimer- The song used as Lucy's ringtone was "Let her Go" by Passenger, and i was actually listening to the song on replay while writing the story. Although I was listing to a cover, so if you want to see it the link is below.**

**LINK- watch?v=BIHrkqBFUL4**


	2. Secret of Mine

**A/N Whoop! Let me thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! I didn't know you would enjoy it this much, i got the idea a while back. But still thanks so much! Anyways here is your newest chapter, and this one actually has the plot unlike my first chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- Hiro Mashima (a.k.a the best person ever)**

* * *

A manila folder hit Lucy's desk with a soft smack, pulling Lucy from her History notes she had been previously taking. Curiously, she went to open the folder, but before she did, she noticed a blue Post-It note stuck to the front, with a note scrawled on it in Erza's handwriting. Lucy reached over and un-stuck the note and brought it closer to her face reading.

_Dear Lucy,_

_**WHAT EVER YOU DO DON'T OPEN THIS FOLDER IN CLASS!**_

_In this folder is the newest letters for "Mavis", I expect them to be read and answered by the meeting today at 4 p.m. Don't be tardy._

_-Erza_

_P.S Be sure you are __**ALONE**__ when you open the letters, we don't want your secret getting out._

Lucy snorted, like she needed to be reminded of the _only_ condition she agreed to before becoming "Mavis". She ripped up the Post-It note, destroying evidence of the message, before throwing the remains in the trash can. Quietly grabbing the folder, Lucy moved to place it in her bag befo-.

"And what, Ms. Heartfilia, is so important that you interrupt my class with your noise?" said Ms. Olietta's voice from behind Lucy.

Lucy froze in her tracks, silently cursing herself for making so much noise. The _one_ time she tried to be sneaky, she gets caught!

"Well? We are all waiting for your answer, Ms. Heartfilia."

Lucy looked up from her bag, to see everyone in the room, once again, staring at her. Her eyes connected with Natsu's, which unlike everyone's curious eyes, his were filled with amusement at her failure to be sly.

_'Like you could have done better.'_ Lucy said, trying to convey her message to Natsu with her eyes.

_'Oh, I know I could have'_ he answered, his signature grin appearing on his face.

Lucy broke away from his stare to look up at Ms. Olietta, who had her arms crossed with her foot tapping impatiently on the tile.

"I-I-I was j-u-ust try-ying to," stammered Lucy, her face turning red for the millionth time that morning.

_'I swear if I blush anymore today, I am going to die from blood loss.'_ thought Lucy, before straightening up, hugging the folder to her huge chest.

"You were, what?" asked Ms. Olietta, her patience running thin.

"Just... putting something in my bag!" said Lucy rather quickly.

"Well, what is it?"

"Um?" stalled Lucy, as she look down at the manilla folder, buried in her chest. "This folder?"

"Are those History notes for this class?"

"Not exactly..."

"Well then, I am going to have to confiscate it." said Ms. Olietta, reaching her hand to grab the folder from Lucy.

"NO!" yelled Lucy, jumping out of her seat, pulling the folder away from Ms. Olietta's reach, "You can't do that!"

Ms. Olietta's eyes widened slightly, then quickly narrowed, "And what, might I ask you, is so confidential that I may not read?"

Lucy opened her mouth to answer before closing it with a snap. Now what? Lucy peered around her teacher to look at Erza, with pleading eyes, trying to use the same telepathy she had used with Natsu earlier. Erza nodded her head once, her face determined.

"Excuse me, Ms. Olietta?" Erza said, standing up and placing her hands on the desk, "I can tell you what is in the folder."

"Oh really, Ms. Scarlet?" asked Ms. Olietta, turning around to give Erza her full attention, "And what would that be?"

Erza smiled sweetly, "...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..._love notes_"

Upon hearing her response, the room immediately erupted with laughter. Lucy stiffened, feeling herself get even redder.

_'I am dead...so dead right now'_ thought Lucy, as she saw her teacher turn to face her once again.

"Love notes?" she questioned, suspicion clear on her face.

"Uh...yeah, that's right" answered Lucy, trying her best to make her answer believable.

Ms. Olietta leaned across Lucy's chair, "Are you being serious?" she said, quietly. So quiet, in fact, that Lucy had to strain to her over the sound of her classmates' never-ending laughter.

Lucy nodded, praying that Erza's stupid plan would work.

"Alright, alright! Settle down!" said Ms. Olietta, her voice raised in order to be heard, "Ms. Heartfilia please take your seat, I am resuming class." With that, she turned and walked down the aisle and begin with her lecture once more.

Lucy scrambled into her seat before the teacher could change her mind, once seated she stuffed the now very wrinkled manila folder into her bag. She shot Erza a grateful smile, which she returned with a wave away her thanks like it was nothing. Although she no doubt had a lot of explaining to do later, she was beyond happy her secret wasn't revealed.

* * *

At 4 o'clock sharp, Lucy walked into classroom 5A, which was where Fairy Weekly meet after school everyday. Once she entered the already filled room, she spotted her short blue-haired best friend talking excitedly to white haired girl with a camera around her neck, near her desk.

"Hey, Levy-Chan and Mirajane!" called Lucy, as she walked over to the pair. They both turned in unison, at the sound of their names.

"Lu-Chan! I was just telling Mirajane the great news!" said Levy, once Lucy reached them, bouncing in place.

"What happened?" asked Lucy, now curious, as she set down her bag next to the desk before giving the pair her full attention.

"Last week's paper was SOLD OUT!" shrieked Levy.

"Really? That's amazing news!" said Lucy, excitedly. The paper had never been this popular before.

"It's really all thanks to you, Lucy." said Mirajane, smiling at the blonde, "Ever since you joined as Mavis, the paper has been a hit. People love you."

The blonde stared at her in shock, before quickly recovering to remark "No, no, no. It is not all me, where would the paper be without you doing photos, Levy on editing, Jet's sport updates, Lisanna on fashion, Wendy and Jellal on recent news, and Erza as our chief."

"Oh, Lu-Chan, everyone knows your section is the most popular!"

Lucy frowned, "But-"

"Lucy! There you are! Did you finish with the work I gave you earlier?" said Erza, coming up to the group.

"Sure did!" said the blonde, she reached into her bag to pull out the still wrinkled folder and placed it in Erza's outstretched palm,

Levy looked at the manila folder with confusion, "Why is it all wrinkly?"

Lucy sighed,"Don't get me started."

"This is really good advice, Lucy." stated Erza, scanning the papers that had been previously inside the folder.

"Thanks, Erza."

"I think we should use this one," she said, pulling the paper from the stack and handing it to Levy, "Good timing too, with this we can make it in time to print and sell the paper tomorrow. Can you edit this into the paper by today, Levy?"

"Can do!" Levy answered, skipping to her desk in between Jet and Jellal, who were both typing away at their laptops.

"Good work, Lucy." said Erza, before leaving to go to her huge desk in the back of the room.

Lucy smiled and sat down at her desk, placing her head on the table in exhaustion.

"Something wrong?" Mirajane questioned, worried.

"Nah, I am just really tired. I oversleep this morning and was late for school."

"Oh, that's right I heard about that." said Mirajane, giggling.

"Heard about?" asked Lucy, raising her head to look at Mirajane.

"You in Natsu's arms this morning." she replied, her eyes taking on a glazed look.

"Oh, no you don't! I know what you're thinking and that is not it! Sure, I tutor him and we are friends, but that is all."

Mirajane pouted, " Lucy, Natsu likes you."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Then why hasn't he asked me out yet?"

"Natsu can be a bit slow sometimes."

Lucy laughed, that was an understatement.

"Don't worry, Lucy, he will come around and if he doesn't I can always help." said Mirajane, smiling.

Lucy eyes widened, "No, don't do that! It is really fine!"

Mirajane giggled, and waved her hand in a 'you are so silly' kind of fashion.

"I am serious, Mirajane."

"Okay fine. I won't do anything, but don't be surprised when I say 'I told you so'." remarked Mirajane before turning and leaving Lucy alone to her thoughts.

Lucy groaned and placed her head back on her desk, it had been a long morning.

* * *

**A/N So there it is Chapter 2! Longer than the first as I would like to point out to anyone who cares. Took me bout 3 hours to write and 20 minutes on editing...your welcome. ****Don't forget to rate and review!**


	3. Pep Rally

**A/N Chapter three is now out! *cue streamers and confetti* I have a really important/long author note at the bottom, so don't forget to read that!**

**Disclaimer- Hiro Mashima (a.k.a not me)**

* * *

"I see you made it on time today, Lucy." said Lisanna with a smile on her face.

Lucy rolled her eyes, and took her seat in front of Lisanna, setting down her bag. "Erza said the same thing to me in first period."

"Was Natsu still late?"

Lucy raised her eyebrows and gave Lisanna a look.

"Okay okay, stupid question," Lisanna said, raising her hands in mock surrender, "In his defense, he was busy this morning."

"Doing what?"

"Preparing for the pep-rally today, I heard from Wendy that they are having some sort of game involving the football players and selected people from the stands."

"Natsu is one of the selected football players?"

"Yup!" Lisanna said, cheerfully, "Him and about three other people are doing it."

"What do they have to do?"

Lisanna puffed out her cheeks in annoyance, "That is as far as the information goes. I don't even know who the people from the stands are! The cheerleaders are keeping it a big secret."

Lucy grabbed her Chemistry book from her bag and placed it on her desk. "Cheerleaders and their secrets. You can't have one without the other."

Lisanna snorted into her palm, before leaning over her desk to whisper in Lucy ear. "You are one to talk, _Mavis._"

"Completely unrelated to the topic," Lucy said in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh, really? Lisanna said, sitting back in her chair.

Lucy shot Lisanna a grin as the bell rang for the start of class, "Completely unrelated."

* * *

"Luuuuccccy!"

Lucy looked up at the sound of her name and saw Mirajane waving to her, as she was weaving her way towards the blonde.

It was lunchtime, and the crowd to get to the cafe was huge. Lucy grabbed her lunch from her locker, swinging her locker door shut, just as Mirajane caught up to her.

"You need something?" Lucy asked

"Can you do me a favor, Lucy?" Mirajane asked, placing her hands together in a begging manner with her eyes bigger than normal.

Lucy winced slightly at the sight at the "Puppy dog face". _This can't be good._

"What is it?" Lucy asked, bracing herself for the worst.

"Will you help me take pictures during the pep-rally?"

Lucy paused in shock. _That was it?_

"Oh, course I will, Mirajane!" she said, "Although, I am not really good."

Mirajane waved her off, "Don't worry. It will be fun!"

Lucy smiled and adjusted her hand on her lunch, "Shall we go?"

"Of course!"

* * *

"F-A-I-R-Y T-A-I-L!" shouted the cheerleaders as the crowd cheered back.

A flash went off as Lucy took a picture of the crowd cheering along with cheerleaders. She caught the photo, as it came out from the bottom of the old fashion camera. She placed safely in the pouch Mirajane had given her before the pep rally had started.

Lucy turned and took another photo, this time, of a cheerleader as she did a backflip in the air. Once the cheerleader landed, she gave the crowd a big grin, and the crowd cheered even louder. She raised her hand and the crowd fell silent.

"First off, I would like to thank everyone for coming out here today." said the cheerleader, "And the cheerleaders, with some help from the football team, have prepared a surprise for everyone!"

The cheerleader pointed to the door that lead outside the gym and called, "You ready out there?"

"Yeah!" a voice called from the doorway.

With a jolt, Lucy recognized the voice as Natsu's.

"Bring it in!" yelled the cheerleader, as she fell back to the far back of the auditorium where the rest of the cheerleaders had moved.

"PUSH!" yelled Natsu, as he began to appeared in view, pulling what Lucy saw as a huge float. She heard the crowd let out a gasp, as the rest of the football came into view, pushing the float into the middle of the gym.

"This good, Sherry?" called Natsu to the cheerleader who was just talking.

Sherry gave Natsu a grin and thumbs up. She then signaled to the rest of the cheerleaders to get into formation.

Lucy raised the camera again and snapped a picture of the float.

The thing was huge! The whole thing took up almost the entire floor, saving only half of it, for the cheerleaders who were now scattered. It was decorated in purple and white streamers and paint. Sherry jumped on top of the float and raised her hand again for silence.

"As you can see, this is our float for the parade, coming up soon! But it is not done yet!" Sherry said, "The cheerleaders need everyone's help to raise money for our float! You in?!"

"YES!" the crowd screamed in response.

Lucy smiled and took another photo of the float. Now that she was over the sheer size of the thing, she noticed that the bottom of the float was the only thing decorated. The top was still a flat and undecorated, making the float look more like a purple and white table on wheels.

Sherry smiled and waved her pom-poms around, "That's great! But we still aren't done yet!"

Lucy heard the crowd murmur in confusion, while the cheerleaders began climbing up on the float. They formed into four groups equally spread out on the float.

"To get everyone in the mood we decided to play a little game!" Sherry said

She turned to the football players, who were in a group in the back of the gym. "Natsu, Gray, Elfman, and Gajeel!" she called to the football players.

The said four boys appeared from the depths of the group. Now dressed in their football jerseys and jeans, apart from Natsu who also wore his scarf. The boys all climbed up to the top of the float and then separated, one boy going to a different group of cheerleaders..

"Now! When we call your name from the crowd we need to you to go to your selected group. The football player in that group becomes your partner for the game,okay?" Sherry said to the crowd, "The names have already been chosen, so you can't get out of it either!"

Lucy raised her camera again, looking into the lens, waiting for the names to be called.

"Okay, for the first group, it is JUVIA LOCKSER!" Sherry shouted, clapping along with the crowd.

Lucy turned on her heel and snapped a picture of the blue-haired girl rising from her seat in the stands. Lucy recognized her from the swim team. She head previously heard from Wendy that she had taken the team to State the year before.

"No wonder she is the captain," Lucy muttered to herself.

Lucy watched as Juvia, looking a bit star struck, climbed up on the float and joined the first group. Lucy grinned when she saw that Gray was the boy Juvia was paired with, no wonder the girl was flustered.

"For the second group, it is LISANNA STRAUSS!"

Lucy started giggling, she turned to the far right of the stands and snapped a photo of the shocked Lisanna.

"Go Lisanna!" Lucy yelled, waving at the white-haired girl as she made her way over to the float. Lisanna turned and sent her a small wave as she climbed up the float and joined her brother in his group.

"Group three, it is LEVY MCGARDEN!"

Lucy almost dropped her camera she was laughing so hard. Still laughing, Lucy took several photos of the bookworm as she hesitantly made her way over to the float. She looked like she was trying to reason with Sherry, but the cheerleader just shook her head and pointed at Gajeel's group.

"Finally, for group four we have..."

Lucy looked into the camera lens, pointing the camera at the crowd, waiting for the name.

"LUCY HEARTFILIA!"

Lucy froze with her finger hovering over the button.

"No, no, no, no" she slowly chanted, as she slowly lowered the camera to look at Sherry in horror. Luckily, Sherry had assumed Lucy would be in the crowd, so she was too busy looking in the crowd to notice her on the sidelines.

"Lucy? Where are you?" Sherry called into the crowd. She turned to a nearby cheerleader and asked, "Did she go home?"

Lucy started to sneak deeper into the shadows, praying they wouldn't see her.

"Here she is!" she heard someone yell behind her. At the same time an arm wrapped around her neck, preventing her from moving.

Lucy looked up to see Erza behind her looking at her with narrowing eyes.

"There she is!" Sherry said, waving Lucy over.

"I can't, I promised Mirajane I would take photos." Lucy said desperately to Erza.

"Nonsense, you have taken more than enough." said Erza, as she began dragging her to the float.

Lucy gulped, "But I-"

Lucy stopped talking when she saw Erza's expression. Erza stopped walking and removed her arm from Lucy's neck. She then stepped in front of the blonde and held out her hand.

Reluctantly, Lucy placed the camera and the pouch in Erza's outstretched hand.

"Good. Now go have fun, Lucy. We will be cheering for you." Erza said, walking over to the stands leaving Lucy to stand in front of the float alone.

"Whatcha doing, Luce? We're all waiting for you." said a voice from the above her.

Lucy sighed and turned to Natsu, "Nothing." she responded.

He offered her a hand which Lucy gratefully accepted. He easily hauled her onto the float, and led her to the his group at the end of the float.

"Now that the pairs are ready I will explain the game!" said Sherry, "The game is fairly simple. The girl will be blindfolded and spun around ten times. The football player is now the girl's 'eyes' and will tell her verbally which way she will go. The point of the game is to be the first pair to make it to pom-poms we will place in the center of the float. The rules? Girls you cannot remove the blindfold and the boys cannot touch you in anyway. Any questions?"

Lucy raised her hand, "What if-?"

"Great!" said Sherry, happily, "The cheerleaders in your group have your blindfolds. The game starts in two minutes, so you better hurry."

"Come on, Luce. Let's pound Ice Freak into smithereens!" Natsu cheered, taking the blindfold a cheerleader handed him.

"Uh, Natsu I don't think we should be doing this." Lucy said, hesitantly.

Natsu ignored her as he went behind Lucy. He reached over he placed the blindfold over her eyes tieing the rest in a knot in the back of her head.

"Can you see my hand?" asked a cheerleader as she waved a hand in front of Lucy's eyes.

"Nope." Lucy answered.

"Is everyone ready?" Sherry asked.

Natsu nodded his head with the other football players.

"Okay! Once the cheerleaders finish leaving the float we can start. The pom-poms are already placed in the middle." Sherry said

Lucy heard the steps of the cheerleaders as they jumped down from the float and ran to the back of the gym.

"Ready? GO!" Sherry yelled, as the crowd erupted in cheers for them.

Natsu grabbed Lucy by the shoulders and began spinning her around. When he reached he let go and gave a slight push foward.

"Go straight, Luce." said Natsu as Lucy started walking in what she thought was straight.

Lucy stuck her arms out in front of her and started waving them around, feeling for any sort of contact.

"This way?" she asked as she started walking to her left.

"No! The other way!" said Natsu, pointing his finger that Lucy couldn't see.

"What way?" asked Lucy, turning in a full circle.

They weren't the only ones having problems either. Levy was walking in the opposite direction then she was suppose to. Juvia was almost to the middle, but kept getting distracted by Gray's closeness to listen to what he was saying. Lisanna was already in the middle and was on her knees, moving her hands blindly around searching for the pom-poms.

"To your right!" said Natsu

"My right?" asked Lucy, as she took a blind step to her right.

"No! That is the edg-"

Lucy felt her foot meet air as she began to fall off the platform. Her head hit the ground painfully, knocking the blindfold off her eyes. Lucy opened one eye to see Sherry looking at her horrified as Natsu jumped off the float, landing next to her in a crouch. She looked over Natsu's shoulder to see Erza and Mirajane running her way, just before she closed her eyes and blacked out.

* * *

She was only in the darkness for a few moments, before the pain hit her skull in full force. Lucy opened her eyes in a squint and saw Natsu leaning over her, his eyes were closed and his face was wrinkled as he concentrated on something.

As her senses came back she felt her mouth being pried open as a gust of wind filled her lungs.

_What is he doing?_ she thought, before it all hit her.

Natsu was giving her CPR.

* * *

**A/N Somewhat of a cliffhanger. Maybe? Don't worry, the next chapter will pick up right where this left off. **

**Most of you want me to make this into a longer story, and I would be happy to do so...except one problem. Usually when I write a story I know a 'outline' of the main points I want to cover. Then when I am writing, I add details that I didn't plan before. By making this a longer story that would cause me to not get to the 'plot' as fast as I planned. So the summary I wrote for this story will not come into effect until later. If you guys are cool with that, then I will be happy to write more. ****Tell me what you think in the reviews! Don't forget to rate it!**


	4. Am I Dreaming?

**A/N Sorry bout the cliffhanger!...No I am not. Although, honestly it's not THAT bad. Believe me I can do much worse! Shout out to everyone who followed and favorited this story! As of now I have 35 favorites and 56 follows :D I seriously love you all! You have no idea. If you are part of the 35 who reviewed I love you guys too! Every time I read them I get a fuzzy feeling! I am going to answer some of your questions at the bottom, so don't forget to read that!**

**Disclaimer- Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail (I have the plot :D)**

* * *

This wasn't happening.

No. It wasn't possible that Natsu was this stupid...wasn't it?

Lucy shut her eyes.

Yup, it was all a dream, and when she opened her eyes again, she will still be in bed. Natsu was not kissing/ giving her CPR in front of the whole school.

"She isn't waking up! Am I doing it wrong?" whined Dream Natsu.

There was a pause. "Look, I just saw her move. I think it is working, Natsu! Do it again!" said a voice that Lucy didn't recognize.

AGAIN?! screamed Lucy mentally. Dream or not, there was no way she was going to let that happen!

Before she could act, she felt Natsu's mouth meet hers once again. He began to pry her mouth open with his, and in response, Lucy clamped her mouth shut. As soon as she did this, Natsu let out a note of surprise and confusion and broke the kiss.

Lucy's eyes shot open to meet Natsu's, the both held each others' gaze before Lucy realized two things.

One, this wasn't a dream.

Two, she was on her back, with her legs underneath Natsu's, as he crouched over her his face still centimeters from her face.

"Luce! You woke up!" Natsu said happily, "I was worried when you hit the ground you would be seriously hurt, but now that you are awake it-OAF!

Natsu stiffened and fell to the ground next to Lucy, curling up into the fetal position. Lucy raised her hands to cover her face which now rivaled that of a tomato. Her leg was still raised slightly, where she had moments before, kicked Natsu in the groin.

"Lucy! Are you okay?"

Lucy peeked between her fingers and saw Levy and Jellal's face hovering over hers, faces creased with worry.

"I'm okay." she said, as she rose unsteadily to her feet, "Although I don't think Natsu is."

All four turned to look at the said boy, who was still on the ground. They watched as Natsu raised his head and look at Lucy with a pained expression "Luce! That hurt!"

"You wouldn't get off of me!"

A loud laugh came from above Lucy, she turned to see Gray kneeling over trying to contain his laughter. He looked over at Natsu, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Yo, flamebrain, never knew you could be beaten by a girl!" Gray said, before sending himself into another round of laughter.

Lucy heard the sound of a battle cry as a flash of pink raced by, tackling Gray to the ground. Lucy watched as Gray's eyes widened in surprise as he hit the ground.

"He recovers fast." muttered Jellal.

There was a loud thunk when both boys went tumbling over the over side of the float, out of everyone's vision. No one seemed the least bit concerned about the two boys as the sounds of their fighting resumed.

"Lu-chan? Maybe we should go to the nurse?"

Lucy grimaced at her friend, "No, I am really okay."

"Are you sure? I would want to leave if I were you." Levy said, gesturing to the stands behind her.

Lucy raised her eyes to see everyone staring at her as they drank up the scene before them.

Lucy felt herself turn even redder, when she realized they had been staring at her ever since she fell from the float and was knocked unconscious.

Lucy quickly turned to her friend, "On second thought, we should go...now."

* * *

"That Natsu!" said Lucy, and evil aura circling her, "The next time I see him I swear I will kill him."

"It is not that bad, Lu-chan, he was only trying to help."

Lucy ignored Levy and continued, "In front of the whole school too! It will be the talk for the next month!"

Lucy and Levy just arrived at the nurse's office, Jellal opting to stay back and keep Erza from murdering Natsu and Gray for fighting, and they were seated in one of the beds in the back. Levy had drawn the curtain, so the nurse would give them the privacy to talk.

Lucy was in the bed with the covers clenched in her fist as she continued on her rampage, while Levy sat at the foot of her bed trying to calm her best friend.

"Not everyone was looking at you, Lu-chan, Natsu and Gray's fight distracted most of them."

Lucy's eyes widened in disbelief, "Are you joking? They were all staring at me like I was a mutant!" Lucy collapsed onto the bed and placed a pillow over her head. "This day is turning out to be horrible."

"Not completely. You did get kissed by Natsu more than once! Most girls would kill to be you."

"Oh no!" Lucy said as she sat up, the pillow dropping into her lap, "That was not a kiss! That was CPR that was forced upon me. That hardly counts as a kiss!"

Levy smirked, "According to the dictionary a kiss is a touch of one's lips to another, so actually it was."

"In a sign of love or greeting." Lucy finished with her eyes narrowing.

Levy pouted and crossed her arms, "He could have meant it that way."

"You sound like Mirajane."

Levy's response was cut off when the sound of the curtain being pushed to one side interrupted her. Standing by the curtain was Mirajane who was holding her hands behind her back, concealing something from Levy and Lucy's view. Wendy was also there and upon spotting the blonde she ran over to Lucy's side.

"Lucy! I heard what happened from Lisanna and rushed over to see you. Does your head still hurt?"

Lucy couldn't help but smile at the small girl. "Just a headache, I will be fine in a bit, Wendy."

"I'll go get you some water and cold compress. They will help with your headache." With that, Wendy disappeared behind the now redrawn curtain, courtesy of Levy.

Once Wendy was out of view Lucy turned her attention on Mirajane.

"What are you hiding, Mirajane?" asked Lucy, suspiciously.

Mirajane widened her eyes in false innocence and smiled, "Nothing!"

Lucy narrowed her eyes, "Stop acting all innocent and tell me."

Mirajane pouted and pulled a flyer that was hidden behind her back. Levy took the flyer from her hand and starting reading. Once she finished, her eyes got wide, "They can't be serious...right?"

Mirajane clapped her hands together, "But they are!"

"What is it?" asked Lucy.

Levy shook her head and passed the flyer to Lucy. Lucy reached over and grabbed it and started to read it. The flyer was decorated in purple and white and in black letters at the top it read "**CAR WASH FUNDRAISER**"

"Fundraiser? What are they talking about?" asked Lucy, looking at Mirajane and Levy.

"Keep reading, it gets better." answered Levy.

Lucy looked back down at the flyer and resumed reading.

'In order to raise money for Víla High's float, students will be holding a Car Wash this weekend. Donations are also welcome! Times will be from nine to twelve and one to four. A lunch break will be taken between twelve and one. Each car wash is 5$ apiece. We hope to see you there!'

"I don't get it. It is just some stupid fundraiser, right?" asked Lucy

"Read the part down at the bottom." answered Levy

Lucy looked down and read at the very bottom of the flyer, **'REMINDER FOR ALL STUDENTS: IT IS MANDATORY FOR YOU TO SHOW UP FOR THE FUNDRAISER. NO EXCUSES WILL BE TAKEN!'**

Lucy's eyes widened in horror. _They couldn't do that!_

"They can and they are." said Levy, reading Lucy's mind.

"It will be fun! said Mirajane, trying to cheer up the two girls.

Lucy flopped on her back again as Wendy came back with a compress in one hand and a glass of water in another.

"The water is to keep you hydrated and the compress should make the headache better." said Wendy, cheerfully.

"Thanks, Wendy, you are always the best at these things." said Lucy, once she drained the glass and put the compress of her forehead.

The blue haired girl blushed, "It wasn't any trouble." she muttered toeing the floor.

Lucy glanced at Mirajane, "Does that mean everyone is forced to come? Won't they have too many people?"

Mirajane sat next to Levy at the foot of the bed and twirled her white hair on her finger.

"No, each grade level has to report to a different location. They are having four car washes going on at four different locations in order to get the most profit out of the fundraiser."

"Where do we go?" asked Levy

"At the parking lot next to 'Spettro's Coffeeshop'."

"I can't believe this." Lucy said

"It's not that bad." said Wendy "Maybe you will have fun."

"Maybe."

"Oh!" yelped Wendy in surprise, "I forgot to give you something!"

"What-?" said Levy as Wendy ran off once again. A few moments later, Wendy returned with a manila folder in her hand.

"Erza wanted me to give this to you," said Wendy, handing the folder to Lucy, "It is for Mavis. She needs a response by Monday."

Lucy smiled, "I will have it done by tonight."

* * *

**A/N Happy with the chapter? I know I am! Don't kill me if the updates are a little slow, I am starting to get busy in my life. I made Varsity Soccer so I have practice. Plus I am entering an Art Competition and I have my regular workload of homework to take care of. No worries, updates will never be more than two weeks at the max. Unless I have a block...which I won't have for a while, since I have so many ideas :P**

**Don't forget to Rate and Review! Please do!**

**ON WITH ANSWERING REVIEWS**

**Guest (Chapter 3)- Hmmm? What do you think? I will let you decide on that one.**

** 08- Special Shout-out for reviewing every chapter! Thanks SO MUCH! Anyways, Fairy Weekly is a newspaper for their school, so you didn't misunderstand.**

**KawaiPanda- Yes, you will be able to read some of the letters to Mavis. I just haven't needed to put them in yet. But! You will like the next chapter.**

**NDrag21384(Chapter 1)- Yeah, The cover of Let Her Go was by Jasmine Thompson. Pretty sure we are listening to the same girl.**


	5. Car Wash

**A/N This is a milestone for me! Longest chapter ever AND the one I had to rewrite the most. I would have gotten this out to you earlier, but my computer decided to erase all my editing. I didn't have to write it ALL over again, I just had to add some stuff and clean up on my grammar So sorry bout the wait! Here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer- Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail...not me**

* * *

_Dear Mavis,_

_I have never really dated anyone before, but I have always dreamed of having a high school , every time I am invited out on a date I freak myself out! It is just the idea of being alone on a date with a guy scares me. Am I just being shy or am I a chicken?_

_-Lost With High School Love_

_Dear Lost,_

_You are not a chicken, it's called being human. Everyone has different things that they are afraid of, and that is totally fine! This leads me to think you've actually answered this question yourself: you're scared about being in a relationship. To tell you the truth, Relationships ARE scary and perhaps you're just not ready. It's okay to like guys, but just not be ready to date. So take a breather for a while and don't force yourself to do something you aren't ready for. Once you feel comfortable with the idea of dating, try again._

_-Mavis_

* * *

Lucy placed her pencil down next to her paper. Reaching up, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She had forced herself to pull an all nighter, so she could finish answering Mavis's questions.

_'So much for having it done by last night'_, Lucy thought as she stood up from her chair.

She walked over to her closet and opened the door, revealing the contents inside. Lucy grabbed her hibiscus flower bikini off the rack, with a pair of shorts and a white T-shirt. Clutching her clothing in her arms, she walked over to bathroom to change.

Ten minutes later, Lucy appeared from her bathroom, now fully dressed, with a toothbrush hanging from her mouth. While brushing, she combed out her hair and pulled it back into pigtails at the nape of her neck. Once satisfied with her work, she retreated into her bathroom to spit out the paste.

Emerging once again Lucy collapsed on her bed, burying her face in her pillow.

"Five minutes," she muttered into her pillow, "Then I will get up."

No sooner had Lucy closed her eyes then the doorbell sounded from downstairs. Lucy groaned and curled up in a ball. It was probably Levy and Erza coming to pick her up to got to the Car Wash.

"Just a few more minutes." Lucy said as the doorbell rung again.

Lucy heard the front door open and her name being called out.

"Lucy?" called Erza from downstairs, "Where are you?"

Lucy sat up and yawned into her hand.

"I'm in here!" she called out to them.

A few seconds later, she could hear their footsteps coming up the stairs and towards her room. Lucy stood up from her bed and stretched her arms above her head. Her bedroom door opened slowly and Levy stuck her head in.

"Ready?" she asked.

"As ready as I will ever be," Lucy answered "Just let me grab my shoes."

Lucy turned and walked back to her closet, opening it once more.

"You guys can go. I'll meet you at your car." she said, reaching for her brown sandals in the back of the closet.

"You didn't tell her?" Lucy heard Erza whisper to Levy.

"No! I thought you did!" answered Levy.

Lucy looked over at the pair in confusion. Levy's head had disappeared from her doorway, but her hand remained, still holding the door open. To Lucy, it looked like Levy and Erza were now heatedly discussing a unknown matter.

"Tell me what?" asked Lucy, as she put on her sandals.

Levy's head reappeared in the doorway. Although this time, her face had a hint of regret.

"I am sorry, Lu-Chan!" My car broke down this morning, so we had to walk here. We left early to come pick you up, so we wouldn't be late to the fundraiser."

"We are walking there?"

"I'm really sorry! Erza said she would come with us because her location is in the same direction."

Lucy smiled at her friend. "No big deal, Levy-Chan. As long as we are not late I am okay with walking. It is not that far is it?"

Levy winced, "It is about six miles."

Lucy looked at her clock: 7:18.

"Woah, we have plenty of time to get there." Lucy said as she began walking towards Levy. She giggled when she heard Levy let out a small sigh of relief. Her smile vanished, however, when she caught sight of Erza's expression.

Her face was stone as she listened to someone one her cellphone. After a few minutes, Erza nodded, said goodbye, and snapped her phone shut.

"That was Mirajane," Erza said, answering Lucy's and Levy's confused looks, "She was calling to tell us that the times have been changed."

"Changed?" questioned Levy.

Erza nodded once and placed her cellphone into her denim shorts.

"There was a misprint on the flyers. Instead of nine it was suppose to be an eight."

"So that means-" Levy said in horror.

"That only gives us forty eight minutes to get there!" yelled Lucy.

"Unless we run fast." countered Erza.

Erza pulled her scarlet hair into a ponytail and started walking down the stairs. About halfway down, she looked back to see Lucy and Levy staring at her with wide eyes. She then narrowed her eyes and lifted her finger, signaling the girls to hurry up and follow.

"We are so screwed." Lucy whispered as her and Levy followed Erza down the steps.

Once they reached the front porch of Lucy's house Erza clapped her hands together once.

"Off we go then!" she said, turning and taking off in a sprint down the road.

"Don't leave us behind!" yelled Lucy to Erza's retreating figure. She moved to run after her, but was stopped when Levy caught her arm.

"Wait! I just remembered something!" Levy said, looking frantically at the other houses on the block.

"What?"

"Natsu got his car back from the shop, right?"

Lucy's eyes widened in confusion. _He has a car?!_

"What? No. He runs to school, doesn't he?"

Levy smiled, "Nope! He drives. Although I heard he crashed it last week, so it has been in the repair shop until yesterday."

"How did he crash it?"

"No idea." said Levy, frowning, "No good, I don't know where his house is."

Lucy smiled and pointed at the house at the end of the block, "That's the one."

Levy followed Lucy's finger and spotted Natsu's house. "Well, what are we waiting for let's go!" Levy shouted, a new thrill in her voice, as she ran towards Natsu's house.

"What about Erza?" asked Lucy as she ran after Levy.

"Don't worry, she will be fine. Knowing her, she would probably beat us anyway."

After running a short distance they reached Natsu's house. Once they go to the porch, Levy reached over and rang the doorbell. The doorbell's ring was answered with a gruff 'Coming!'. Moments later they door was pulled open to reveal a tall man with a spiky dark red hair.

"Hello?" the said man asked.

Lucy gulped and smiled a bit too brightly. "Is Natsu home?"

The man opened the door for the two girls to enter, "He is upstairs in his room. Go up those stairs there, take a right, and it is the second door on your left."

"Thanks!" said Lucy walking into the house.

After following the man's directions they arrived at a door which they both assumed to be Natsu's. Lucy placed her hand on the doorknob then stopped.

"Should we knock?" questioned Lucy, turning to her friend with a raised eyebrow.

"No time." she replied, pushing past Lucy and opening the door.

Upon entering the two girls were assaulted with a horrid smell. The smell was that of rotten eggs and burnt wood. And by looking around the room it wasn't hard to find the cause of the odor. Natsu's room was a complete mess. His drawers were yanked out with its contents scattered everywhere. Bits of paper and food could be spotted mixed in with the scattered clothing. Lucy gagged when she stepped on half eaten sandwich.

"How does he live?" Lucy asked in amazement and disgust as she began wiping her shoe on a nearby pair of pants, not caring if it was dirty or clean.

"Is that Natsu?" asked Levy pointing at a lump on the bed, which was also decorated in clothing.

"I think so?" said Lucy, not sure herself. She made her way over to the bed and saw a tuft of pink hair sticking out of the bed sheets.

"It's Natsu alright." said Lucy

Lucy reached over and shook the boy gently. When there was no response she began to shake him him harder.

"Wake up Natsu. You need to drive me and Levy-Chan to the Car Wash." Lucy said.

Natsu reached up and pushed Lucy's hands easily away as if it was an annoying fly or gnat. Then proceeded to turn over and mutter something about 'Too tired...sleep now.'.

Lucy huffed and checked her watch: it was 7:38. _They didn't have time for this!_

"I tried to be nice, Natsu. Just remember you brought this on yourself." Lucy said to the sleeping boy.

Lucy reached over and grabbing the blankets covering Natsu, ripped them off. She then threw them to the ground near the end of the bed.

"Hey!" yelled Natsu once the blankets were ripped off and the cold hit him. He shot to his feet, landing in a crouch position on top of his bed, and looked around for the intruder.

Lucy wasted no time in grabbing Natsu and yanking him towards Levy. "Good you're up. We need to go...now. You're driving."

"Huh? Luce? What are you doing in my house?!"

"We came for a ride."

"Ride? Where?"asked Natsu

"Car Wash, where else?" Lucy answered

Once they reached the doorway Lucy practically dragged Natsu down the stairs, with Levy following behind, and out the back door. They only gave him a small amount of time to grab his keys of the key hook.

"Wasn't the time at nine?" asked Natsu as they ran to his garage where his car was parked.

"Time was changed." answered Levy from behind.

Once the reached the garage, Natsu bent over and pulled open the huge garage door. Sitting in the middle, looking good as new, was Natsu's red truck.**  
**

"Okay, we need to go to the parking lot near Spettro's Coffee, got that Natsu?" asked Lucy as she walked towards the passenger side of the car.

Natsu shot her a thumbs up and put his key into the car lock, unlocking the car. Levy opened the door in the back and scrambled into the middle seat. Lucy opened her door and sat down as Natsu put the key in the ignition.

"Sixteen minutes!" shrieked Levy as she looked down at her watch, "We're never going to make it!"

_Why am I getting a weird sense of déjà vu?_ thought Lucy

The car rumbled to life as Natsu started the car. He then reached across Lucy and opened the glove box. A box of bandages fell out and landed by Lucy's feet.

"Can you grab those, Luce?"" asked Natsu, his voice horse, as he clumsy clicked his seat belt into place.

Lucy reached down by her feet and grabbed the box. The box was dark blue with 'Troia's Motion Sickness Bandages' labeled in elegant script at the top.

"You have motion sickness, Natsu?" asked Lucy, holding up the box.

Natsu made no comment, but reached for the box in Lucy hands. Lucy was surprised to see a tint of green in Natsu cheeks and his eyes were a bit hollow. She could almost imagine swirls circling in them. With a loud slap, Natsu stuck one of the white bandages on his forehead and another on his cheek. The effect was immediate. Natsu's face turned back to it's usual color and his eyes were filled with fire.

_'If he has such bad motion sickness why does he still have a car?'_ thought Levy as she watched Natsu throw the box of bandages at Lucy to put back in the glove box.

"And we're off!" yelled Natsu as he slammed his foot on the gas petal.

"Wait! My seat belt!" yelled Lucy as her body pitched forward from the force of the sudden acceleration.

Levy reached forward and grabbed Lucy by the shirt pulling her back into her seat.

"Natsu! A warning next time would be helpful!" yelled Lucy, angrily.

In response, Natsu grinned and took a sharp left turn as he yelled "Hold on!"

Levy was almost choked by the seat belt when her small body was slammed against it. Lucy didn't fair any better when her body hit the car door with a sound smack.

"We are going to die." muttered Lucy mostly to herself.

The car hit a pothole and lifted into the air for a few seconds before coming back down. During this time, Levy looked up and saw a big crowd of people circling an area in the middle of two parking lot looked like a purple and white monster had thrown up on it. Purple and white streamers, balloons, and confetti was everywhere. A big sign with the words "CAR WASH" painted in black was also strung up and was flapping in the wind. The building on the left was obviously the coffee shop. It was a small cozy place with waitresses serving different types of beverages inside. The building on the right appeared to be a gas station, complete with pumps for pumping gas into the cars and signs in bright colors advertising the sales the gas station was having.

"Look there it is!" yelled Levy pointing out the crowd.

"Stop the car! We are going to crash!" yelled Lucy as she clutched onto her seat for dear life.

"We aren't going to crash, Luce, trust me." said Natsu, calmly, as he looked over a Lucy with a small smile.

Lucy was momentarily shocked by Natsu's gentle voice and expression. Was this really the Natsu she knew?

"Hate to break up your little love fest, but WERE GOING TO CRASH!" yelled Levy.

Lucy and Natsu both turned to see the car heading straight for an old women walking her poodle on the side of the road. Both Lucy and Levy's screams were harmonized with the old women's as the car continued coming.

"Oh crap!" yelped Natsu as he jerked the steering wheel into a hard left, barely missing the old women.

Levy turned in her seat and looked out the rear window. She mouthed 'I'm sorry!' when she saw the old women hugging her small poodle close to her chest, as she watched them in fear drive away.

"HIT THE BRAKES!" yelled Lucy

Natsu obeyed and slammed on the brakes, causing the car to skid for a couple of feet before coming to a complete stop. Lucy and Levy let out a breath of air simultaneously, while Natsu jumped out of the car and pumped his fist in the air. Lucy looked up to see they some how managed to arrive at the lot in one piece. As she watched, her classmates stopped washing the cars to laugh at Natsu before resuming to their task.

"Wonder how he managed to wreck his car." Lucy said, sarcastically as she and Levy stepped out of the car.

"Yo Flamebrain, what took you so long?" yelled a voice from the crowd.

Gray emerged and walked over to them. He was dressed in grey swim trunks and his torso, much to the female population's approval, was bare. He stopped short when he took in Natsu's appearance. His face turned from shock to amusement as he coughed into his fist, trying unsuccessfully to hid his chuckle.

"Dude, what are you wearing?" he asked, a wide grin spreading on his face.

Lucy looked over the car at Natsu. Once she saw what he was wearing, she let out a small shriek of surprise as a light blush began to dust her cheeks.

_How had she missed that?_

Natsu was completely naked except for a pair of boxers. The boxers were a bright pink with small red dragons decorating it. Some of the dragons were spewing fire, while others had their wings out and appeared to be in mid flight.

"I guess we forgot to let him change." said Levy in a small voice.

"Oops." was all Lucy could say. She watched as Natsu slowly looked down at himself taking in his own appearance.

"You got a problem with dragons, Stripper?" yelled Natsu

Gray let out a loud laugh, "You are calling _me_ a stripper?"

Natsu let out what sounded like a war cry and pounced on Gray. Lucy watched the two boys wrestle around for a bit before she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Lisanna standing behind her, hands clasped behind her back and a big smile on her face.

"I see you made it on time." she said to both Levy and Lucy.

"Not without seeing my life flash before my eyes." said Levy

"Shall we go? I bet you guys don't want to be here when the teachers get a load of that." said Lisanna, pointing at Gray and Natsu's fighting.

"Best idea I heard all morning." answered Lucy.

* * *

"We are open over here!" yelled Lisanna, waving her hands in the air, signaling to a passing car.

In response, the car pulled up and a man dressed in a suit stepped out.

Lisanna scrunched her nose when she noticed his black suit matched his black Ferrari perfectly.

"I am going to grab a cup of coffee and when I come back I expect it to look like new." the man said in a clipped tone.

Lisanna smiled politely and replied, "Of course, sir."

The man reached into his car and pulled out his briefcase. Ignoring the three girls, he walked towards Spettro's Coffee Shop.

"Geez, what is with that guy?" asked Levy, as she began to wash the hood of the car.

"In a bad mood?" opted Lisanna as she picked up a bucket of water and splashed it's contents on the hood, rinsing Levy's suds off the car.

"Hey! You got my shorts!" shrieked Levy as she jumped away from the cold water.

"Oops! My bad." said Lisanna, covering her mouth with her hand in attempt to hid her smile.

"Oh, it is so on!" said Levy with a mad glint in her eyes.

Levy picked up an abandoned sponge and threw it at Lisanna's head. Lisanna ducked and the sponge nailed Lucy, who had been bending down for the hose, in the head. Lucy froze as the sponge fell off her head, leaving a trail of water and soap in her hair. She stood up, with the hose in hand, and turned to face Levy and Lisanna.

"Wrong person." she stated simply before turning on the hose and aiming for her two friends.

Within seconds, the two girls were soaked to the bone.

"No fair! You have a hose!" said Levy, laughing, as she ducked behind the Ferrari with Lisanna.

"All is fair in love and war!" Lucy quoted, laughing along with her friends.

"In that case you won't get mad when I do this!" someone shouted from behind Lucy.

Before Lucy could turn she felt a stream cold water soak her shirt and shorts. With a small shriek, she jumped away from the water and dropped her hose on the ground.

"That's cold!" she said turning around to see Natsu, who had traded his boxers for Loke's spare swim trunks, standing a few feet away with another hose in hand.

"'All is fair in love and war.'" Natsu repeated in a mocking tone.

Lucy reached over and pulled off her now drenched shirt, revealing her bikini top, and threw it to the side. She then reached down and picked up multiple soaking wet sponges off the ground, and started throwing them at him. Natsu easily dodged the first few sponges, until he hesitated too long and one hit him square in the chest.

While Natsu was momentarily distracted, Lucy scrambled for her abandoned hose, but before she could reach it arms wrapped around her preventing her from moving. Lucy struggled in Natsu's grasp, but he simply tightened his hold on her.

Lucy could feel Natsu's breath on the back of her neck and she stopped struggling.

"Fine, you win," Lucy said, "You can let go now."

Natsu rested his head on the top of Lucy's and went silent.

"No." Natsu said after a minute of silence.

_No? Did he just say...no?_

"What do you mean no? Let go, Natsu!" said Lucy as she began to struggle again.

"Don't wanna." Natsu said in a childish tone as he tightened his hold on her.

Before she could respond, a raindrop hit the pavement near her foot. Confused, she glanced up to see dark clouds moving in and start to cover up the shining sun. As more rain began to fall the other students began to take notice of the threatening clouds. A few moments later, the light shower turned into a full on downpour.

"Attention all students! Please take cover in either the coffee shop or gas station and eave everything behind! The teachers will be in charge of getting your belongings. I repeat, report to the coffee shop or gas station." called a teacher into a megaphone, desperately trying to be heard over the sounds of the student's yelling as they ran for cover.

Lucy felt her arms being freed and she immediately ran over to retrieve her white shirt.

"Nope, you heard them we have to go take cover." said Natsu, grabbing Lucy by the wrist and pulling her towards the coffee shop.

"My shirt!" yelled Lucy as she was yanked farther away from her abandoned shirt.

"We can get it later!" yelled Natsu

With a pout, Lucy began running along side Natsu, where they eventually blended into crowd of students running towards Spettro's Coffee Shop.

* * *

**A/N Was it too OOC? I think I may have made Natsu a bit like his Edolas self more than his actual self. Maybe I am just over thinking it? **

**Don't forget to Rate and Review!**


	6. Sorry!

**Okay, how many people hate me right now? So...I am really sorry about the extended absence of mine! Although, to be fair, I did warn you guys about it. I mostly blame Art, Soccer, and AP World History. Seriously my life is, wake up at five thirty, soccer at six, school at seven fifteen, school, bus ride home, art, dinner, more art, "going to bed", getting on laptop and working till 12 doing my homework, then actual sleep, repeat. So you see, absolutely NO time for me to possible write anything! **

**Honestly I have no idea when the next update will be...sometime next week? Art is due Friday, so I should get some of my time back. But that will be spent catching up and AP World. As an apology for my delay, I have decided to write something else (along with a new chapter-so don't freak) and I give you two choices:**

**1) New Story**

**2) New One shot**

**You can vote on the poll on my page, and it will get it posted AFTER I update this story. FYI, on the poll, it is more specific on what kind of story or One Shot. You will get what I mean when you go to vote. Once again sorry about the delay.**

**Oh, and sorry for the people who just got mad when they realized this is not an update, but a really long apology. Whoops...**


	7. Scones and Studies

**A/N It is done! All in one day too! I know I didn't update for a while, but now I am back. Because I finished my art entry (which was one of the twenty who won first in my media!) my schedule is now back to normal. I planned on updating/writing this last week, but I sorta forgot finals existed. So had to take care of that.**

**Also thank you to everyone who is Following and Favorited this story! We broke the hundred mark! **

**Disclaimer- Fairy tail is from the mind of Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Lightning streaked across the blackened sky, lighting it up momentarily, before disappearing as quickly as it came. Seconds later, a loud boom of thunder sounded, echoing into the smallest of corners of the coffee shop.

Lucy leaned against the back of her chair, watching the endless rain beat against the thin plane of glass separating her from the seemingly never ending storm.

"And the to think the weatherman was actually right." commented a girl to Lucy as she wiped down the table behind Lucy.

"Huh?" questioned Lucy, unsure if the mysterious girl was addressing her or not.

Lucy turned completely around in her seat to get a better look at the girl. She had long violet hair which hung straight with a bust the rivaled Lucy's own. She adorned a lime green-colored blouse with a green neckline and trim, complemented by a long, white skirt and green boots. The girl also wore a Spettro's Coffee Shop name tag reading Kinana in small print.

Kinana smiled at Lucy, her green eyes shining, as she continued to wipe the table down. "I was watching the television last night and the weatherman said that there was a 73% chance of heavy thunderstorms in the Magnolia area. Personally, I didn't believe him when I saw the clear sky this morning, but I guess the news has to be right sometimes or else no one would watch it."

Lucy simply nodded in agreement.

Kinana picked up an leftover coffee cup someone had previously abandoned. Using her rag, she whipped up the circle of coffee that was left. She then placed the empty cup on a metal platter she had brought with her. After she finished her task she turned her attention back on the blonde.

"So, what happen to the pink haired boy that you came in with?"

"Natsu?"

"Is that his name?"

"Pink-haired?"

Kinana smiled, "That's the one."

Lucy sighed and crossed her arms over the top of her chair. She rested her left cheek on top and looked back out the window.

"I wouldn't know. He dragged me in here a while ago, then got up, and disappeared. I have been in this seat waiting for him ever since."

Lucy made no movement when she heard the chair in front of her pull out from under the table. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kinana take a seat in the chair.

"He couldn't have gone far. I mean, this place is packed because of the thunderstorm. I was almost got trampled coming over here to clean the tables."

Lucy let out a small laugh, "You don't know Natsu."

"He seems to be a nice person."

"Yeah, he-" Lucy stopped talking long enough to let out a small sneeze. Kinana pulled out a napkin from her pocket and handed it to Lucy, which she gracefully accepted.

"You must be freezing." Kinana said while she watched Lucy whip her nose with the napkin.

"Just a little."

Kinana handed her another napkin, "I am going to guess that the rain and us blasting our air conditioning is only making it worse?"

Lucy smiled and crumpled up her used napkin in her hand, "Better here than out there." Lucy replied, using her thumb to point out the window at the raging storm outside.

Kinana nodded in agreement.

A small silence fell over them. After a few moments, Kinana perked up in her chair. Her hair whipped to one side when she moved her head to look at something hidden in the crowd. Lucy could make out a male's voice yelling something to Kinana, but was unable to describer a clear message.

"That would be Cobra telling me to get back to work." said Kinana, answering the question Lucy was about to ask.

Kinana got up from her seat, pushing the chair under the table with her foot. She turned to pick up the metal platter with one hand, expertly balancing the empty cup in the center, before turning back to Lucy. She held out her free hand for Lucy's napkin. Lucy nodded, getting the message, and placed the used napkin in her outstretched hand.

"I guess my impromptu break is over. It was nice talking to you...?" Kinana trailed off at Lucy's name unsure of what it was.

"Lucy."

Kinana nodded, "It was nice talking to you, Lucy."

Kinana turned away, placing the napkin on the platter, and disappeared in the crowd of Lucy's classmates. Lucy stared at the place where Kinana had vanished. She felt a pang of sadness at the thought of being left alone again.

"Where did that idiot go?" she muttered to herself.

She closed her eyes and rested her cheek back on her crossed arms. She was kinda cold, but it wasn't too unbearable. The noises of her classmates chattering in the background echoed in her ears. It was a wonder to Lucy how Kinana and herself had been able to carry a conversation over all the noise they were causing.

The sound of fingers snapping sounded in front of Lucy's face.

"Oi! Luce! Wake up!"

Lucy's eyes flew open at the sound of his voice. She raised her head to come face to face with none other than Natsu Dragneel. He was crouching in between the space that Lucy's chair, and the chair Kiana had previously been occupying, created. When Natsu saw that Lucy was now awake, he gave her his signature toothy smile and lowered his fingers.

Lucy didn't return the smile, but instead a deep frown adorned her face.

"Where have you been?" demanded Lucy, "You know how long you left me waiting?"

His smile never leaving his face, Natsu grabbed something near his feet and held up for Lucy to see. It was a white, lumpy, paper bag with Spettro's Coffee Shop printed in the center.

"Are those pasties from the store?" Lucy questioned.

Natsu nodded happily and placed the bag behind Lucy on the table. Then, Natsu gingerly held up two cups of steaming hot chocolate in a drink take-out container. "I also got these. I assumed you were cold from the rain, seeing you are still dressed in that," he said, gesturing to her wet swimsuit, "so I bought you hot chocolate and the pastries."

Lucy was touched at Natsu's thoughtfulness. She opened her mouth to thank him, but closed it.

Natsu snapped his fingers in front of Lucy's face again, thinking she had gone to sleep. "Luce! Wake up!"

"Stop that!" she yelled grabbing his fingers in her hand, "I am not asleep!"

"Good! 'Cause it's time to eat!" Natsu said, cheering. He stood up, causing Lucy to let go of his fingers, and raced over to the seat behind Lucy. Lucy turned completely around in her seat, causing Natsu to now be seated in front of her with the table separating them.

Lucy's cup of hot chocolate was already set out in front of her, courtesy of Natsu. While Natsu began taking out the pastries from the bag, she took a small sip from her drink. The hot chocolate was delicious and Lucy could taste a hint of peppermint mixed in with the chocolate. The drink did indeed warm her up and she took a bigger sip.

Feeling content, she watched Natsu unload the rest of the pastries from the bag. When he finally finished, their table was covered in every type of pastry Lucy could ever think of; scones, tarts, cookies, danishes, brownies, doughnuts, croissants, muffins, cinnamon rolls, and even apples fritters.

Now that the food had been spread out, Natsu wasted no time in stuffing himself with every pastry within his proximity.

"Natsu! Slow down!" scolded Lucy. She whacked his hand away from a cheese danish, and instead, snatched it for herself.

She bit into the pastry as Natsu devoured the rest of their food. Although, Lucy would periodically snatch away a pastry from his grasp, saving them for herself.

"You could have told me." remarked Lucy as she took another bite of her danish.

"Told you what?" asked Natsu, leaning back in his chair, evidently satisfied with his meal.

"About this," Lucy said and gestured to the danish in her hand, "Instead of running off without telling me anything."

"Oh, yeah" Natsu remarked, sheepishly, scratching his head with his hand.

Lucy rolled her eyes at his logic and reached into her stockpile, having finished off her cheese danish.

"Hey! Can I ask for a favor?" asked Natsu suddenly.

Lucy chose a scone from the top of her pile, and began to examine the dark spots decorating the outside, trying to determine whether they were chocolate chips or blueberries. "Hmm?" she said distractedly.

"Can I-"

"No, you can't sleep in my bed, Natsu." Lucy said cutting him off mid-sentence.

Natsu frowned at Lucy who was still examining the scone.

He clenched his hands together and tried again, "No, can I-"

"Or my bath." Lucy said cutting him off again. After examining the scone for a while, she came to the conclusion that the scone was indeed blueberry and an experiment bite proved her theory.

Natsu let out an irritated growl and reached for his hot chocolate. He drained half the cup before setting it back down on the table.

"You don't need to use my house?" questioned Lucy, disbelief on her face.

"No. I need something else."

Lucy took another bite of her blueberry scone and raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Canyoututorme?" Natsu said his words slurring together because of his rush.

Lucy blinked once and then again.

"What?" she asked again.

Natsu sighed, "I need you to tutor me for my upcoming tests. If I don't pass, then I am off the team before the game this Friday."

"The one against Lamia Scales?"

Natsu nodded and took another drink from his hot chocolate, while Lucy finished off her scone.

"Sure, why not? Is it History again?"

"Kinda?" answered Natsu, his answer sounding like a question.

"You need me to tutor you in something else?" asked Lucy, suspiciously.

"Well...I kind of need-." Natsu trailed off avoiding Lucy gaze.

"What is it, Natsu?"

"It is not just History I need your help in."

"Well, then, how many classes do you need my help in?"

Natsu paused, then answered in a small voice "All of them?"

* * *

**A/N Done! Finished! Complete! Now all I have to do is write and post the winner to my poll (which I am closing the day after Christmas, so if you haven't voted I would get on that) and then sleeping for the next hundred years. **

**Merry Christmas to everyone! Or to the people who don't celebrate Christmas, Happy Wednesday!**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
